Crushes Into Couples
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Alfred barges into Arthur's house with Matthew and Ivan so they can play Truth or Dare on an app. What will happen? Rated T to be safe.


**Hi guys! I decided to a try and write a fanfic based off a truth or dare app I have! The order of the characters and the truths/dares are all decided by the app so some of them go twice and I think one of the dares got repeated. But oh well, it was an awesome dare! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred barged into Arthur's house with Matthew and Ivan behind him.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Learn how to knock!"

"Artie! We need to play this new Truth or Dare app I got! I invited Mattie but he wouldn't come unless the I brought that commie bastard too."

"That's a bit childish isn't it?"

"No way! We're gonna play!"

Alfred punched in the names of the players into the app. He typed in his name, Artie for Arthur, Mattie for Matthew, and Commie Bastard for Ivan. But Matthew told him he's not a communist anymore and had him change it to Ivan.

"Ok, let's see who's up first?"

Alfred pressed a button and it showed the name "Artie".

"Artie, you're up first! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

**Have you ever gone the whole day without wearing underwear?**

"That's ridiculous! Of course I haven't! Only that perverted frog would do that!"

"Ok..."

Alfred pushed a button and it showed the name "Ivan".

"You're up commie bastard."

"Al!"

"Alright, chill Mattie. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare, da?"

**Suck a toe of the player opposite**

"That's digusting but I pick Matvey. You'll let me do it, da?"

"Um, sure."

Matthew removes one of his shoes and socks as Ivan bends down. He inserts the big toe into his mouth and begins sucking.

"Dude! I did not need to see that! Ewww!"

"Get over it, Alfred."

After Ivan finishes, Matthew puts his sock and shoe back on while blushing a deep red.

"Who's next?"

Alfred pushed a button and it showed the name "Mattie".

"Mattie, you're up bro! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

**What is one talent you wished you possessed?**

"I wish people would notice me..."

"I notice you, da?"

Matthew blushed and Alfred pressed a button. The screen read, "Alfred".

"It's the hero's turn! I'm picking dare!"

**Choose someone to draw a tattoo on your butt**

"Wha-what?"

"You have to do it, da?"

"Yeah! The hero never backs down! Artie! You're gonna draw a tattoo on my butt!"

"WHAT?"

After a bunch of arguing, Alfred finally convinced Arthur to draw the tattoo. He told Matthew and Ivan to leave the room because he didn't want to show his butt to everyone. After they left, Alfred took off his pants and boxers to reveal the target.

"You have quite the arse, Alfred."

"Shut up!"

Arthur chuckled and took out a pen. He began drawing and after several minutes he was finished.

"What the hell did you draw?"

"A unicorn."

"Seriously, dude?"

"Yes."

Alfred sighed and pulled his pants back up.

"Guys you can come back now!"

Matthew and Ivan came back into the room relieved that they didn't have to see Alfred' s butt.

Alfred pressed a button and it showed the name "Ivan".

"Ivan, it's your turn again, dude."

"Dare."

**Kiss the person to your right**

Ivan looked to his right and smiled at Matthew. He grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Matthew was surprised, but he kissed back. He had a crush on Ivan for so long and he was finally kissing him. The kiss was deepened as Ivan slid his tongue into Matthew's mouth and their tongues danced together.

"Guys you can stop! Commie bastard get off my brother!"

Ivan and Matthew released then smiled at each other. Ivan slid Matthew into his lap and wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist.

"Mattie, don't tell me you actually like him!"

"Sorry Al, but I do."

"Wha-"

"Let's move on, Alfred."

"But...Fine."

Alfred pressed a button and it showed the name "Mattie".

"Mattie, truth or dare?"

"Um... I guess I'll try dare."

**Give a piggyback ride to the player on your left**

"I don't know if I can pick you up, Ivan."

"Looks like we'll have to reverse it, da?"

Ivan picked up Matthew and put him onto his back. After going around the room a few times, he set Matthew back down.

Alfred pressed a button and it showed the name, "Artie".

"Artie, truth or dare?"

"I suppose I'll choose dare."

**Let another player give you a hickey somewhere on your body**

"Hell, no!"

"C'mon, Artie."

"F-fine. Alfred, you do it."

Alfred went up to Arthur and started to bite his neck lovingly. Arthur was blushing a bright red and after Alfred had succeeded, he looked at Arthur. Who was still red.

Alfred laughed and pushed a button. The screen read the name, "Alfred".

"Awesome! My turn! Dare!"

**French kiss a person's belly button**

Alfred smirked at Arthur.

"Artie, lift up your shirt."

Arthur was still blushing but lifted up his shirt. Alfred french kissed the Brit's belly button and Arthur blushed deeper.

"You're so cute, Artie."

"I-idiot!"

Alfred laughed and pushed a button. The screen read the name, "Alfred".

"The hero goes again! Dare!"

**Kiss the person to your right**

Alfred smiled brightly and looked at Arthur. He crashed his lips onto Arthur's and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and deepened the kiss. Alfred licked along Arthur's lips before he entered the moist cavern and danced with Arthur's tongue. Arthur kissed back back showing no sign of being defeated but Alfred won in the end. The two then had to separate because of the lack of air.

"I love you, Artie."

Arthur blushed deeply again before replying.

"I-I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him tightly. Arthur hugged back. When Alfred finished, he slid Arthur onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist. He kissed his cheek then realized how perfectly Arthur fit into his arms.

"I guess I'll read the next one."

Alfred unlocked his iPhone and handed it to Matthew. Then he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist again.

Matthew pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ivan".

"Ivan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

**Have the player opposite draw a moustache on you**

Matthew got out a marker and drew a nice and big mustache on Ivan's face. When Alfred saw it, he burst out laughing.

"You look hilarious, dude! Hahaha!"

Matthew pressed a button and it showed the name, "Artie".

"Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

**Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex? Who?**

"It would seem this thing does not know I just kissed Alfred. Who is clearly the same sex."

Alfred chuckled and kissed Arthur again. This kiss was short, but sweet.

"Love you, Artie."

"Love you too, git."

Matthew smiled and pressed a button. The screen read the name, "Artie".

"Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Bloody hell, again? I suppose dare will do."

**Say the words 'in bed' after everything you say for the next 10 minutes**

"That's an awesome dare, Artie!"

"I don't like it... in bed."

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you too, Alfred...in bed."

Alfred laughed.

"I meant what I said, but I also really wanted to to hear you say that!"

"Wanker...in bed."

"Ok, next!"

Matthew pressed a button and it showed the name, "Alfred".

"Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

**Imitate another player and have everyone try to guess who you are**

You bloody git! This is bollocks you wanker!" Alfred said in a British accent.

"Your attempt at my accent was horrible...in bed."

Alfred just laughed while Matthew pressed a button. The screen read the name "Artie".

"Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Truth please...in bed."

**If you and someone else were the only people alive on earth, who would you pick the other person to be?**

"I would pick Alfred."

"Really, Artie."

"Yes. Even though you are an idiotic git, I love you."

"I love you too, Artie!"

Alfred kissed Arthur's lips and Arthur kissed back.

Matthew pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ivan".

"Ivan, truth or dare?"

"I have not chosen truth yet."

**What quality is most important to you in a boyfriend, girlfriend, or spouse?**

"Allthe qualities Matvey has, da?"

"You need to choose one, dude."

"Da, I love Matvey's personality."

Matthew thanked Ivan then pressed a button. The screen read the name, "Mattie".

"I'll pick a dare."

**REVERSAL! You get to dare any two players to kiss**

"Can I choose myself?"

"I don't think so, bro."

"Oh... Then I'll have to pick you and Arthur."

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur who kissed back.

"Love you, Artie."

"Love you too, Alfred."

Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur's waist as way of hugging him while Matthew pressed a button. The screen read the name, "Alfred".

"Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

**Glomp your crush/lover**

"Awesome! Artie, you gotta get up!"

Arthur got up off of Alfred's lap and stayed standing. Alfred stood up, went across the room, then started running towards Arthur and glomped him. The force was so powerful that Arthur fell over and Alfred fell on top on him.

"Bloody hell!"

Alfred laughed and gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wasn't that fun, Artie?"

"For you it was. I'm surprised I didn't get crushed."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying you're strong. Alfred."

"Oh, of course! The hero is always strong!"

Alfred got off of Arthur and brought him back into his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist.

"That was interesting."

"Da, it was."

Matthew pressed a button and it showed the name, "Ivan".

"Ivan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

**Open Dare! You leave the room and the group decides...**

"You have to leave the room, Ivan."

"Da, I wonder what you'll come up with, Matvey."

Ivan left the room and the remaining three tried to figure out what they should dare Ivan to do.

"How bout' we dare him to stay away from you, Mattie!"

"Al, Ivan and I are together. Get over it."

"Don't worry too much about Ivan, love."

"But he might hurt Mattie!"

"No he won't, Al. He's really sweet."

"SWEET? THAT COMMIE BASTARD IS NOT SWEET!"

After a bunch of arguing, the three forgot to come up with a dare for Ivan. In the end, they just stopped playing and brought Ivan back into the room.

The four of them reflected on their game of Truth or Dare and and realized one thing.

Truth or Dare can actually turn crushes into couples.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I couldn't come up with a dare for Ivan so I just ended it. Sorry! Also, I am currently writing a Truth or Dare fanfic but I'm not finished with it yet. When I do finish, I won't able to post it on here because of the whole no chat/script format rule. I don't want to risk it getting taken down. So instead, sometime in the future, I'll post it on Deviantart (I don't have a Livejournal or tumblr but I may get a tumblr in the future if I feel like I need to ) Here is the link to my Deviantart:**

** iggykawaii . deviantart . com (remove spaces) **


End file.
